videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic HD Collection (2018)
Sonic HD Collection is a video game compilation featuring 3 classic Sonic games in one collection with HD support, trophies, added features, and some changes to the original games, which is released for the PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in Summer 2018. What's in it These are the games that are included in it: *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes Trophies List of Sonic Adventure Trophies List of Sonic Adventure 2 Trophies List of Sonic Heroes Trophies Changes to the original releases All: *Colleen Villard, Dan Green, and Mike Pollock replace the voice actors for Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman from their respective games for this revamp collection. **Thus, all the lines from the original Voice Actors have been re-dubbed over to match the new ones. *Except for Sonic Adventure 2, since it's a port of the 2012 version (although some cutscenes of Sonic Adventure 2 that aren't upgraded to modern standards in the 2012 version are affected by this change in the 2018 version), the aspect ratio is upgraded to modern standards (16:9 as opposed to 4:3). *The graphics for all games have been enhanced. Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut: *Jon St. John replaces the late Steve Brodie's role as Gamma for the 2018 revamp of Sonic Adventure and re-dubs all of Steve Brodie's lines, as is the case for the 2018 revamp of Sonic Shuffle. **Oddly enough, some of Gamma's lines in the revamp are actually reused from Sonic Heroes, being the same ones used for Omega. *There's some changes to most cutscenes (Though, the textbox no longer appears, making the words appear on their own now, as is the case for the HD remake of Sonic Shuffle): **Sonic's Story ***In the cutscene that plays right before Sonic's portion of Emerald Coast, he is seen on a folding chair, sleeping. When he wakes up though, he sees Tails, who is about to crash-land on Emerald Coast, flying in his malfunction plane. In the original version, the music continues to play even after Tails' plane crashes on an island, and it doesn't stop until the cutscene ends. When it does end, the original version also allowed you to explore the Station Square Hotel before you go to Emerald Coast, making the Getting Out of the Hotel Early glitch possible. In this version, however, just as soon as Tails' plane crashes, the music now stops, unlike the original version. Just a few moments after that, the Station Square music starts to play again during the cutscene, also unlike the original version. And just as soon as Sonic walks a few inches, it fades to black as the cutscene in this version ends there, thus forcing you to enter Emerald Coast immediately before finally letting you explore Station Square after you completed Emerald Coast and before entering Mystic Ruins. Because of this, the Getting Out of the Hotel Early glitch is no longer possible to perform. ***When Tails shows Sonic the Chaos Emerald, the Emblem sound replaces the Extra Life Sound effect that used to play in the original version. ***At the beginning of the cutscene that plays after you defeat Eggman for the 1st time, engine sputtering sounds can now be heard more clearly. ***When Eggman and Chaos 1 disappear, Eggman's theme now stops abruptly. In addition, the Mystic Ruins music now plays a few seconds after that abruption. ***Moaning sounds are heard while Sonic and Tails regain their consciousness. ***After the fight with Knuckles, both he and Sonic yell much sooner than in the original version. ***The "POW" sound that is heard when Sonic & Knuckles collide with each other at the end of their scuffle is put back in. ***After Sonic & Knuckles collide with each other, the clink sound of the Chaos Emeralds now play when they hit the ground before stopping completely. ***When Sonic says "Uh-oh!", the captions now appear for it if you have them turned on. ***While Sonic is waiting for Tails to ready the Tornado 1, the sounds of various tools being used are used instead of water or no sound at all. **Tails' Story ***Like in Sonic's Story, the "POW" sound that is heard when Tails & Knuckles collide with each other at the end of their scuffle is put back in. **Knuckles' Story ***Like in Sonic and Tails' Stories, the "POW" sound that is heard when Knuckles & Sonic collide with each other at the end of their scuffle is put back in. *The hill in the middle of the Egg Carrier Chao Garden was added back in. *Seeds in Chao Gardens were added. *Amy's speed in her levels has been buffed to make her levels more enjoyable. **However, so that the difficulty would be the same as it was before, Zero's speed has been buffed, too, and the time goals for Rank A on all 3 of her levels have been shortened to compensate for it. *Four of the five signs in Mission Mode were changed completely from the GameCube and 2010 counterparts. The four signs are now Sonic Boom, Sonic Lost World, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Adventure 2. **The Sonic Generations sign is used for Mission 3 of Mission Mode instead of the Sonic X sign. *Big's eyes now glow in the dark again like on the Dreamcast version. *In the opening sequence, the part where Gamma shoots his gun has returned to it's normal framerate. *The ice walls in Ice Cap Act 2 were added back in. *Grass now covers the stairs to Tails' Workshop again like in the Dreamcast version. *Tails' tails now turns occasionally flat when he stands still again like in the Dreamcast version. *The red rings that NiGHTS takes you through in Casinopolis' NiGHTS pinball game now make a sound again as you travel through them like in the Dreamcast version. *The sound of Kiki's exploding bomb is no longer heard when you finish Twinkle Park Act 2 with any character like in the Dreamcast version. *You can go online again like in the Dreamcast version. However, there are less things to do online than in the Dreamcast version. *The Magnetic Shield at the end of Speed Highway Act 2 no longer exists. *The red "Tornado" life gauge is replaced with the blue "Tornado II" life gauge in Sky Chase Act 2 just like it was intended to. Sonic Adventure 2: *There is now a World Ranking System like it was originally intended to. *Tails can now compete in Speed Stages along with Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Metal Sonic after unlocking him. In addition, Gamma from Sonic Adventure can be unlocked as a secret character, and Tails' alternate costume is his Sonic Boom look. **In addition, four more characters, are added to 2P versus mode, which are: Vector (of the Hero Team) and Zazz (of the Dark Team) for the Shooting Stages, and Bark (of the Hero Team) and Zavok (of the Dark Team) for the Hunting Stages. *The details for non-playable characters that were removed from the Battle and 2012 versions were added back in. *In the scene where Rouge finds out about Project Shadow from the Dreamcast version, the screen was displaying a picture with the Biolizard and is showing that the Chaos Emerald is near. But in the GameCube and 2012 versions, it instead shows the screen flashing "DANGER" and displays Sonic, Tails, and Amy in the ARK. The 2018 version of this changes this back to the way is was in the Dreamcast version, with the screen displaying a picture with the Biolizard and showing that the Chaos Emerald is near. *When you first start the game from the beginning, the opening sequence from Battle is shown, but at the end of it, the title changes from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle to just Sonic Adventure 2. *The unlockable characters of 2P Versus Mode must now be unlocked again. **However, all characters are no longer unlocked by getting all "A" Ranks with a specific character (except in some cases). Instead, they can now be unlocked by fulfilling specific objectives. ***Tails (on foot and not in his mech) can be unlocked by completing Hero Story. ***Amy can be unlocked by getting all "A" Ranks with Sonic, like in the original version. ***Metal Sonic can be unlocked by getting all upgrades with Shadow. ***Gamma can be unlocked by completing all stages with Eggman. ***Normal Chao can be unlocked by getting 1st place in both a Chao Race and a Chao Karate. ***Dark Chao can be unlocked by completing Dark Story. ***Vector can be unlocked by getting all "A" Ranks with Knuckles. ***Zazz can be unlocked by getting all "A" Ranks with Tails and Eggman. ***Tikal can be unlocked by completing all stages with Knuckles. ***Chaos 0 can be unlocked by upgrading one of your Chaos to the highest level in the Chao Garden. ***Bark can be unlocked by Final Story. ***Zavok can be unlocked by getting all "A" Ranks with Shadow. *The first frame of Knuckles' Spiral Upper attack, and Rouge's Screw Kick, has roughly double the reach on Dreamcast. This was removed in the GameCube and 2012 versions, leaving it with only the same reach as the rest of the move. The normal reach was changed back to the roughly double reach in the 2018 version. *Many light effects that were removed in the GameCube and 2012 versions were put back in. *The layouts of all three Chao gardens were changed back to their original counterparts, with the exceptions of some elements from the Battle and 2012 versions that were kept in. *The demo mode that appears after the title screen remains idle for a bit is changed again. **Like the Demo Mode in Sonic Adventure, the demo is now of several cutscenes that appear in the game instead of a character playing one of their stages to their character theme or a two-player match played under usual conditions. *Like Sonic Adventure's 2018 revamp, you can go online again like in the Dreamcast version. However, unlike Sonic Adventure's 2018 revamp, there are more things to do online than in the Dreamcast version. Sonic Heroes: *The opening sequence of this game that used to play whenever you leave the title screen for too long has been moved to just before the title screen. *The clipping and graphic faults of the PS2 version were fixed for the PS4 version only. *Thanks to more powerful hardware, the PS3 and PS4 versions now run at 60fps, rather than the locked framerate at 30fps in the PS2 version. *The dialogue that were grammatically incorrect in some cutscenes were corrected. **However, there is one exception to this, and that is Tails' line in Final Fortress. For that, it was changed from "Look at all of those Eggman's robots!" to "Look at all the robots Eggman has made!", probably just so that it can make more sense. *You can have the ability to watch outtakes of Sonic Heroes and see how sometimes Sonic and his friends can act like people and make mistakes. There are two sets of outtakes in this game. *Online Mode has been added. Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Remakes Category:Game Collections Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Konami Category:Collections Category:Compilations